


La Ville Paradis

by Isallys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Castelobruxo, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Earthquakes, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isallys/pseuds/Isallys
Summary: La vie de Lorcan et Lysander est bien loin de celle du petit élève Anglais à l'abri des murs de Poudlard. Leur vie est faite de rêves, d'exploration, et du poids des attentes de leur famille et de leur génération.Il faisait toujours bon à Valparaiso. Lorcan prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, en observant la ville étalée devant lui. La vue lui avait manqué. La vie à Castelobruxo était merveilleuse, certes, et il adorait autant les cours et la découverte de la magie, que ses amis. Mais ce petit paradis était à jamais gravé dans son cœur.





	La Ville Paradis

 

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Valparaiso**

 

Il faisait toujours bon à Valparaiso. Lorcan prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, en observant la ville étalée devant lui. La vue lui avait manqué. La vie à Castelobruxo était merveilleuse, certes, et il adorait autant les cours et la découverte de la magie, que ses amis. Mais ce petit paradis était à jamais gravé dans son cœur.

Lysander arriva avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et s’installa à côté de son frère. Il ne partageait pas l’amour de son frère. C’était l’inconvénient de vivre dans un grand port, on voit beaucoup d’étrangers et de voyageurs, mais on reste à quai. Que ce soit l’étalage coloré de maisons qu’il observait présentement, ou bien l’étendu de la forêt tropicale à perte de vue, il n’était tout simplement pas intéressé. Lysander était passionné par tout ce qui lui était étranger. La soif de la découverte et de l’exploration coulait dans ses veines, après tout. La magizoologie était quelque chose de famille, mais Lysander ne se passionnait pas trop pour le sujet. Il savait prendre soin des créatures magiques, mais il ne souhaitait pas leur dévouer sa vie, tout comme l’avaient fait les autres membres de sa famille. Ce qui l’intéressait, c’était de voyager et de découvrir d’autres lieux et d’autre sorciers, voire d’autres peuples, tout simplement. Il avait l’impression de voir le monde par le trou de la serrure d’où il était, et tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était passer la porte.

« Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd’hui, les garçons ? demanda Luna. Votre père et moi devons nous prendre un portoloin pour le Ministère, ils ont besoin de nous consulter par rapport à un problème d’importation non réglementaire de Runespoor sur le territoire.

\- Bon courage. On n’a rien de prévu pour l’instant, Maman, répondit Lorcan. C’est le premier jour des vacances, on va peut-être se reposer.

\- J’aimerais bien aller me promener, fit Lysandre.

\- Très bien, mais vous me promettez de faire attention à vous ? »

Luna et Rolf s’étaient rencontrés en Grande-Bretagne, quelque temps après la fin de la guerre. Ils s’étaient vus pour la première fois dans les bureaux du Ministère anglais, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, pour faire un stage. L’espèce vivace d’examinateurs locaux avait vu le potentiel des deux jeunes gens, qui avaient mené une compétition féroce pendant plusieurs semaines, pour déterminer à qui devait revenir le poste. Ils avaient finalement tous les deux perdu le stage, pour se faire embaucher directement. Leur romance avait été une des choses les plus banales au monde, malgré la tendance toute naturelle de Luna pour l’excentricité.

Ils avaient ensuite décidé de s’installer au Chili pour être plus proches des créatures qu’ils affectionnaient le plus.

 

Lorsque Lorcan et Lysandre sortaient, ils ne se promenaient pas : ils exploraient. Les garçons commençaient leur exploration par prendre l’un des funiculaires, et allaient se mêler à l’anarchie pure de la ville. Ici, tout n’était que dédale de ruelles et d’escaliers colorés. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de quartier sorcier non plus, la ville était trop désordonnée pour cela. Cependant, on pouvait trouver un peu partout des escaliers qui ne semblaient mener à rien, selon les Moldus. Ils marquaient en réalité l’entrée d’une rue sorcière, dans laquelle les murs des maisons étaient peints, de la même manière que le reste de la ville, mais sur lesquels les peintures bougeaient.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 566  
> “Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points” du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : D (32) Écrire au sujet de jumeaux sans utiliser Fred et George Weasley.  
> “50 drabbles” du forum La Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons : Luna L. / Rolf S.  
> “Through the Universe” du forum The Golden Snitch : 073 – Globular Cluster — (word) exploration  
> “Japanese Tea Ceremony” du forum The Golden Snitch : Write about a minor character.  
> “Keeping up with Cara” du forum The Golden Snitch : (character) Luna Lovegood


End file.
